Lea Stanton
"Westwick...he jilted me at the alter. This was going to be my sweet revenge." Rina Leanna "Lea" Ryan Stanton (née Saunders) is a former criminal and actress, who is now unemployed, and married to Miles Stanton after being jilted by Simon Westwick. History Lea was born in Zagreb, Croatia, to a Croatian mother and English father. From a young age, she became a Croatian actress, landing a decent number of gigs, however soon stuck to theatre as opposed to films. When she was 22, she met Westwick and they got engaged when she was 26. After that, the relationship met a brutal end after Lea got left at the alter. Vengence In 2.8, it's announced that she is going around killing anybody who looks like her former-fiancé, hopefully saving him till last - although she's stopped before that. Miles covers her case and takes her to prison, however she evades a life sentence as he saves her after saying she's just a broken human being. They fall for each other and Lea kisses him after he saves her. Proposal In 3.3, Miles proposes to Lea, who initially declines saying she's afraid he'll break her again after she's just been fixed. However, she eventually agrees and they get married in 3.6 in Motovun, Croatia, with just Lea's mother, Anamarija, present. Pregnancy After they return from the wedding in 3.7, Lea announces that she's pregnant. In 3.10, after a smooth pregnancy, she gives birth to Gabrijela Stanton. Alleged Affair Their relationship is fraught throughout Series 5 as Miles does not return home one night. Lea tells Madeleine and Josephine that she thinks he's having an affair, however he is actually spending a lot of time absorbed in the Enzo Baptiste London shooting case, alongside his partner Niamh Grey - who Lea thinks he's having an affair with. Josephine says not to worry, but she can't. She gives him a cold reception at breakfast. Josephine asks Miles if he's hitting on anyone. He denies it. In 5.7, she visits Miles' work, however he is out so speaks to Niamh. Niamh says she wouldn't dare, she's got a boyfriend and is happy. She's heard about Lea and thought she liked her. In 5.8, she says she wants a divorce. They attempt to file for divorce, but Liam burns the files. Claudia Flint's Arrival In Series 6, while the pair are visiting Madeleine in hospital after her pregnancy results in the birth of Finn, Claudia Flint arrives. Claudia, who is Miles' ex, says she wants Miles back an that they were perfect. In 6.4, Claudia kisses Miles who is drunk but aware, yet refuses to sleep with her. Claudia tells Lea she kissed him. She says she's sorry. She brings up the divorce papers again, with both Liam and Clary doubting her motive. Miles requests for Claudia to leave, but she now has a placement in London. In 6.9, Claudia apologises and leaves. Fixing Things In 7.1, she visits a café and goes to speak to Niamh and apologises. In the alternate reality episode, Lea and Miles divorced so he could reunite with Claudia, however in real life, he didn't. In 8.5, Lea is pregnant again and the relationship seems back on track. In 8.8, they host a baby shower and the show ends with us unsure as to what child Lea gives birth to.